We Have All Of Forever
by Shookenup
Summary: A one shot, Tumblr said "Imagine your otp losing a baby" and I took it a step further. Just a bit of sad Tokka, with some fluff.


**AN: So on the oh so faithful Tumblr, I saw a post about imagining your OTP losing a baby. Well, something along those lines. Well, I instinctively jumped to this, and then decided I would write a fan fiction about it. I really hope you enjoy it, and reviews are nice **

They walked in silence back from the healer, Toph hanging her head. Their hands hung limply beside them, not holding. Sokka kept glancing over at his wife; he was worried for her, she hadn't said a word since it happened. She just hung her head; he would have thought she was staring right past everything, but that wouldn't apply.

She was clumsier than ever before; even on Appa. It was as if she had almost given up on feeling the earth as she walked; he would have to lightly touch her arm to lead her in the right direction, or catch her as she nearly tripped over a rock. It was a sad sight to see, she wasn't crying; she was trying to hold it together, trying not to show that she was hurt, but she was.

"Toph" he whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder and stopping. She paused, standing where she stopped as he turned to face her "please, talk to me" it had been nearly two days since they lost their first unborn child, and she had gone to Katara not only for a medical check-up to make sure she was alright, but for someone to talk to; on Sokkas request.

Of course she hadn't done much talking, but Katara had. Young Kya had been crying in the back ground, which really hadn't helped the situation much. Why could Katara have this and she couldn't? "I'm okay Sokka, I'm tough, remember." She spoke, using the description of her he so often did when bad things happened; she attempted a smile but it came out feeble, it came out with a painful edge. She was hurting so badly, why wouldn't she trust him?

They continued to walk in silence, Sokka wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, but still she showed no reaction. He could only imagine how much pain she was in, he was hurting himself. They arrived home and he opened the door for her, letting her walk in and kicking off his shoes. She walked to the couch and sat down, her hands in her lap.

With a sigh, Sokka walked over. He decided, with a grim look at his wife, that there was no humor that could lighten _this_ situation. "Toph, I'm so sorry" he whispered, the words he hadn't wanted to speak. She wasn't someone that appreciated pity, and definitely wasn't one to allow it.

Yet she sat there, her head hung, not responding. "Please, I want to be here for you" he whispered, briefly wondering if this was some sort of defense mechanism, not letting anyone in so she wouldn't break.

"Don't say you're sorry" she whispered in response and he brightened only slightly upon hearing her voice. He grabbed her hands and took in a deep breath to speak again. "No" was her response "don't say it, I should be apologizing."

Shocked, Sokka moved to question her, but she opened her mouth first. No words came out however, just a strangled noise that could only be defined as what pain sounded like. She was so strong, but everyone had a breaking point. "Don't say you're sorry, because this isn't your fault. It's mine; I don't know what I did wrong bu…" She broke down mid-sentence, finally doubling over in tears. Somehow, Sokka found her beautiful even when her face was blotchy, her nose was runny and tears were falling swiftly down her face.

He took her in his arms and held her there, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt. He could almost feel the earth rumble and wondered if letting her pain out like this, in one burst, was causing the earth to respond. The greatest earth bender of all time, his wife, was crying uncontrollably; something he had never seen.

He just stared at her, unsure if anything he said would make it worse "its okay" was all he could muster as he kissed the top of her head, smoothing out her now messy hair. She hadn't bothered styling it like she usually did.

She grabbed handfuls of his shirt and held tightly onto him, clinging to this last piece of hope; someone that could love a blind girl likes her. She had been so looking forward to this child; someone that would love her unconditionally, someone that would look up to her as inspiration. It was in that moment she realized Sokka was that as well.

Very slowly, she started to calm down. Sokka smiled at her gently "we have all of forever to have a child" he whispered "making sure you're okay is what's important to me right now."

**AN: I know it's short, I'm just getting back in this fan fiction thing xD And I don't know if I'll be posting often.**


End file.
